


Wouldn't change a thing, I got everything

by MeanderingMotivation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito are Oma Kokichi's Parents, M/M, other mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Nagito and Hajime decide to try celebrating Christmas with baby Kokichi.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 100





	Wouldn't change a thing, I got everything

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot was originally meant to be the prologue of a longer fic, but I’ve been too busy this year to write much so this will have to do, lol. 
> 
> The general concept (not exactly original, I know) was of Nagito and Hajime being baby Kokichi’s parents, obviously set in an alternate universe, modern AU. I found the idea really cute and couldn’t resist writing something small 😊 
> 
> A heads up: the first part of this one-shot is basically just a little bit of backstory to the rest. I didn’t mean for it to be so long-winded but it ended up that way and I couldn’t be bothered to edit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

When Kokichi came screaming into the world, he was pink and premature, needing to be kept in a humidicrib for a couple of weeks, much to the distress of his two parents.

The surrogate who had been compensated to carry him had left her accommodations with a hefty sum of money, which she fully intended to use to pay off her college fees with. She’d looked forward to a bright future free from debt, considering all of the medical screening and pregnancy business to be well-worth the fuss now that she didn’t have bills of astronomical portions to fret over.

That Nagito Komaeda…it must have been wonderful to be the heir to such an extraordinary fortune.

And since said man was the heir to such an extensive fortune, he had no qualms about paying medical staff to keep watch over the infant in his home, his husband and himself barely sleeping a wink until his situation had stabilised somewhat.

“Just my luck.” The man murmured to his husband, one arm sticking into the humidicrib, gently tracing the bare foot of the infant. All babies were small, but theirs was tiny, and only seemed more fragile for all of the wires in place. “Of course he comes too early.”

Hajime Hinata couldn’t hold back a grimace, although he tried his best to smile through it reassuringly a moment later. “Only by a few weeks. The doctor said he doesn’t need to go to a neonatal intensive care unit.”

Nagito sighed, and it was a drawn-out, airy sound. “I suppose we’ll have to message Sonia and cancel the baby shower for tomorrow. I’ll have to reimburse her the catering.”

“She’ll understand.” Hajime had no doubt of this. Sonia may have been the filthy rich descendant of some foreign royal family, but she had never once been snobbish or unkind due to her privilege, even if she was out of touch at times. “I’ll text her later. No need to panic her so early.”

“Our son was born on 13:00, on the dot.” Nagito sighed again. “I really hope he hasn’t inherited my cycle of luck. Hajime, what if he’s cursed?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. He isn’t cursed, nor are you.” Hajime was tired. He was stressed. He was _really_ hoping his moody husband wasn’t going to go through one of his self-loathing cycles, even if he couldn’t really blame him for it. They’d both discussed the prospect of having a child extensively, and only fully went ahead with the process when they were both in good physical and mental health. If either of them faltered now-

No. Hajime needed to have more faith in his husband. For better or worse, Nagito had always been obsessed with the concept of ‘hope’. That would probably kick in soon, and he’d perk up. For now, he needed to respect his wish to…mope.

“You heard what the doctor said. These things happen. They’re _common._ We can deal with this. That was what all of those parenting manuals and classes were for, right?” Not to mention the advice they’d been receiving from the best paediatrician available.

“You know Hajime, perhaps you should consider working in the same field as Nekomaru. You can give a great pep-talk.” For the first time since their child had been born, Nagito averted his gaze from him, if only for a moment, smiling teasingly at his husband. “Maybe you should take up cheerleading as a hobby.”

At least his husband still had enough strength to be a smart-ass. Hajime dropped his struggling smile, adopting his more common flat expression. He was the type of guy people struggled to read, but Nagito had learned, but not without a great deal of exertion. “Hey, I’m sorry.” Nagito said, using his free hand to grasp Hajime’s elbow. He would have taken his hand, if his arms weren’t crossed. “I just…wanted everything to be perfect.”

“The surrogate is resting up in her own room.” Hajime didn’t say ‘apology accepted’. He didn’t need to. He just leaned into Nagito’s touch ever so slightly. “She’s got a nurse attending her, but since the birth was natural with no other complications, she should be up and moving by tomorrow.”

It was a good thing. The woman would have had to recover for much longer if she’d needed a C-section, or if her own health had been jeopardised. The extra money wouldn’t be an issue for them, but their arrangements may have become a little strained. They were on good terms with their surrogate, but her presence had never been stipulated as long-term. They’d all signed a specially drawn up contract prior to the pregnancy, interviewing numerous candidates stringently until they’d found the right fit. She was mentally and physically fit, had a good family health history, and a sound understanding of how these arrangements worked.

She wanted the money, not the baby, and all the power to her, in Hajime’s opinion. Using your own womb as a means to make money wasn’t just something any woman could do (not that he could blame them for that, either) and although she’d never once expressed an urge to have extended contact with the baby-

Things could change, when the baby is born. That’s why the contract included coverage of mental health treatment if she developed postnatal depression or anxiety, or any other health problems, in fact. Legally she would never have a single claim to their baby, but-

“I don’t want her to meet him.”

Of course, Nagito thought along similar lines, although more extreme. Hajime had the capacity to be logical without allowing emotion to overwhelm him _most_ of the time, but Nagito was different, even if the emotions he felt, weren’t really…

They were an odd pair. Always had been. Maybe their son would be the same. Hopefully just not to such a drastic extent.

“If she expresses an interest, I won’t deny her,” Hajime says this firmly, watching as Nagito frowns, turning back to their baby, who is still resting quietly, likely exhausted from the stress of being placed in the incubator and hooked up with the wires. His arms ache with the urge to hold their child, but he understands patience is necessary. “She has the right to meet him.”

“Hajime-“

“The right to meet him, but not the right to scheduled visits or a custody arrangement,” Hajime goes on, calmly “let’s not inflame the situation further. I’m sure she isn’t in the best headspace after going into labour so early. I wouldn’t be surprised if she wanted to check and make sure he’s healthy.”

“Fine.” Nagito grumbled. “But he’s our baby.” Possessive, but Hajime wasn’t surprised. Nagito had always been a little paranoid, and he was particularly concerned about the bonding process being interfered with if the birth mother lingered for too long. It was the reason why he’d refused her offer to pump, despite breast milk being better for the baby. Formula would do fine, but breast milk was more easily digested and contained more of those… _natural_ benefits.

Their doctor had assured them their child would be fine, though. Not all babies could be breastfed after all, whether this be due to separation from their birth parent, the baby itself being unable to latch, or a myriad of other reasons…

“Oh, babe,” Nagito suddenly cooed, his dark mood dissipating as their child squirmed slightly inside of the machine “he’s so _cute.”_

Cute.

If Hajime and Nagito weren’t already so enamoured by their newborn (as all parents tended to be with their babies) perhaps they wouldn’t find their new child so cute. Premature babies certainly didn’t look as healthy as their full-term counterparts, and their new son was no exception, but…

Even in a couple of days, when their son developed jaundice (a common condition for newborns, particularly those born early) they would still find him the most beautiful creature on the planet. In a couple of weeks or so, their son would be more healthy, and he’d truly be as adorable as they claimed, but until then-

“Oh.” Nagito blinked, when he realised why their son had begun to move so suddenly. He stared at the diaper dwarfing his bottom half (even the smallest design still seemed so large) head cocked to the side. “Meconium.”

Hajime made to beckon for the nurse still in the room, sitting in the corner looking over a clipboard, but Nagito stopped him. “What-“

“I can do it! I’ll look up a tutorial on my phone on how to change him whilst he’s inside the incubator.” Nagito sounded so sure, that Hajime couldn’t argue. He knew his husband would never dare put their son at risk, and there was always the nurse nearby to consult if he was unsure.

It was amusing how keen he was to change their son’s diaper. In a few days or so, it would be the bane of both of their existences. But if it made Nagito happy… “Fine, but I’ll help. He may be in there for a few days and you can’t do it yourself every time.”

In a few days, their surrogate feels healthy enough to depart them, having been given a clean bill of health, and she does so with a far bigger bank account balance than before, mollified with the news the child she bore is healthy, and will live a happy life with two doting fathers.

And doting they are. Nagito Komaeda seldom spares a moment not at his son’s side, and Hajime Hinata holds his tiny hand like he’s holding the most important thing in the world, both of their eyes so soft, their smiles so…

There’s nothing quite like the love of two parents combined, especially in this particular case.

They name him Kokichi, which means ‘small-luck’. Considering how he’d come into the world, such a name could be considered ironic, but in the case of two parents who felt so happy just to have him, he truly was their lucky child. Their tiny, lucky baby.

And they wouldn’t take his life for granted for even a moment, even when Nagito (as Hajime had anticipated) groans a few days later when it’s his turn to change his diaper.

* * *

Kokichi is around six months old come Christmas, and although it’s never really been a holiday Nagito or Hajime had celebrated growing up (or together, really, outside of group celebrations with their friends, which usually included a lot of drinking) Sonia is utterly convinced that the holiday will be fun for them to celebrate as a family, and after hearing one too many of her princess (well, more like queen now that she’s an adult) commands, they’d relinquished and decided to give it a try, if only to put an end to her persistent ordering.

Sonia had grown up celebrating the holiday herself in her European homeland, and had fond recollections of the holiday. She was adamant that when done correctly, Christmas could be one of the ‘happiest’ times of the year for a child, even when observing without a religious aspect, as the two fathers had elected to do.

No, they’d instead focus on the whole… _family_ thing. Togetherness, gift giving, and all that…

Kokichi was far too young to grasp the concept, but once the words _“a holiday of hope and cheer”_ had left Sonia’s lips (a low-blow for the woman, she was far more ruthless than that pretty face appeared) Nagito had caved like a deck of cards, and now…

“Is this how it’s supposed to look?” Nagito called, and Hajime nearly dropped his shopping bags, stalling in the hallway as he gaped at his husband. He’d stepped out briefly to complete a few errands, leaving Kokichi with Nagito. The baby himself was laying underneath his colourful playmat, tugging at one of the bear-shaped rattles hanging down, feet kicking out happily.

“Where in the ever loving _fuck_ did you find that?” Hajime asked, aghast, once he’d taken stock of his young son ~~frankly unable to hold back a smile at how adorable he was~~ and turned his attention back to his husband, and that, _abomination…_

“I got it off Gundam.” Nagito is beaming, straightening out the faux bristles of the tree he’s still assembling. “Sonia recommended we decorate, so I thought I’d get us a tree. She suggested a real pine tree, but there was no way we were vacuuming up after that!”

A wise decision, considering how bothersome it would be to tidy up after a slowly withering tree. Having a baby truly made you loath even the most minor cleaning tasks. How could it not, when you spent nearly twenty four hours a day cleaning up after _them?_ There was no space for anything additional.

“Aren’t Christmas trees meant to be green?” It was the only colour Hajime had ever associated them with. Sonia’s gigantic tree was always green, although it was _also_ always real…

“Traditionally, yes. But I had a look online at some displays, and a lot of people get different colours for fake trees. We’ve been so busy lately, so I entrusted the job of purchasing one to Gundam, and-“

“Why would you do that?” Hajime was exasperated. Although a lot of people had assumed Gundam’s gothic taste was a temporary phase in high school, it was something that had stuck with him into adulthood. It was no surprise that he’d purchased them (in Gundam’s words if he were present) _‘a tree the same shade as my blackened soul.’_

“Would you have preferred pink?” Nagito quipped, carefully looping a string of lights around the base of the tree. A few of the bulbs were already crushed. “Or maybe _orange?”_

“I’d prefer you picked something that didn’t look like we’d set it on fire already. Honestly, Nagito, it’s hideous.”

“Some tinsel and it’ll look fine! Now come over and kiss me hello already!”

Rolling his eyes (and holding his tongue) Hajime obeyed, bending down so he could kiss his kneeling husband on the cheek, and run a hand through their child’s dark hair. Kokichi looked up at the touch, squealing happily at the sight of his other father. He let out a stream of babbles, reaching out eagerly.

“Is that right?” Hajime said, softly, as if he understood the nonsensical babbling. Kokichi was a rather talkative child, his paediatrician dubbing him ‘the most vocal baby he’d ever seen’. Although this was cute, it could also be bothersome, as ‘vocal’ didn’t just refer to his babbling and giggling. Kokichi also cried and whined a lot, even by baby standards, and often screamed for hours on end if displeased or uncomfortable.

“Remind me to thank Chiaki for the playmat. He loves it.” Nagito said.

Hajime nodded. “I will, when I speak with her next.” Kokichi was also a remarkably clingy baby, and disliked being separated from his parents, unless he was being kept thoroughly entertained ~~distracted.~~ This was only worsened by Nagito, who had a tendency to swoop him up the moment he even let out a sniffle. “Does he need a change?”

“Nah, I changed him not that long ago. Isn’t your daddy such a mean man?” Nagito pouted at the baby, who giggled at his expression. “He never seems to be around when you need your diaper changed. I’m beginning to think he’s doing it on purpose…”

“Uh, need I remind you who he vomited on last night after his bottle?” Sure, Hajime always had a burping cloth over his shoulder, but it was never pleasant to be spit-up on, even if it wasn’t exactly uncommon. “And who he peed on last week when he was laying on the changing table? Oh, and while we’re on the subject, how many times have _you_ cleaned out his bathtub when he’s-“

“I yield, I yield. How could someone like me argue against a man like you?” Nagito’s words are defeated, but his mouth is twitching with amusement. “Alas, it seems I’ve gotten lucky recently in regards to our little darling’s bodily functions.”

‘Little darling.’

Yes, Kokichi was adorable. He was a tiny, cherubic little _sweetheart_ with big mauve eyes and dark, downy hair. When he smiled even the most stoic of individuals (see: Gundam or Fuyuhiko) couldn’t help but let out _‘aws’_ , and his giggles were like a straight-up injection of joy into your veins. It wasn’t unusual for Ibuki to lift Kokichi up, peck his forehead, and coo _“There’s my daily dose of serotonin!”_

But ~~overwhelmingly adorable or otherwise~~ Kokichi was still a normal human baby.

And babies could be gross.

Ask any parent, and they’d tell you. Hajime could certainly recite a whole list of horrific experiences he’d undergone just in nearly six months of raising their son.

But he wouldn’t change any of it.

~~Even if it would be good if it happened to Nagito instead of him for once, damn it!~~

Hajime’s grocery bags rustle, and he straightens, pulling away from his son, who whines in response. “I’ll put these away. Please don’t light the tree on fire while I’m gone.”

“With my luck cycle, I can’t assure you wholeheartedly, but I definitely promise to protect Kichi.” Nagito tickles over Kokichi’s belly, and the baby squeals again, kicking his onesie covered feet. “Cause’ Papa just loves his little baby so much! Papa would happily face electrocution or being squished by the tree if it meant saving him!”

Morbid.

Kokichi only giggled louder at his father’s graphic words, and Hajime rolled his eyes. Again. Nagito would have to quit that once Kokichi grew older, or their son would have horrific nightmares from his dark comments…

Hajime is in the process of unpacking the groceries when hears it. Fridge ajar, he’s tucking away a fresh carton of orange juice when- 

A sort of sharp crackling noise, preceded by a faint burning smell, followed by Nagito’s voice-

“Ah, shit!”

Upon hearing the curse, Hajime pulls out their fire extinguisher from underneath the sink (it might seem weird to keep one in a domestic home, but when you live with Nagito, it was better to be safe than sorry, he seemed to have a proclivity for house fires) and rushes back into the lounge area. The slightly broken string lights must have been faulty, because they’ve sparked a small blaze.

True to his word, Nagito is already up and well out of harm’s way, Kokichi tucked securely and safely against his shoulder, away from the flames and smoke. There’s pieces of broken glass in Nagito’s hair, and a slight cut on one of his cheeks. Hajime makes a mental note to pull out the first-aid kit once he’s done putting out the small fire.

It’s extinguished rather easily, and Hajime wastes no time opening the windows to release the remaining smoke. There isn’t nearly enough to risk suffering from inhalation, but the burning smell was certainly unpleasant, and he wants it gone.

The Christmas tree is still upright, but certainly sadder and more wilted than before. All of Nagito’s work to make it appear ‘festive’ are thoroughly undone, but despite that-

Kokichi, who had seemed teary and unnerved by the sudden change of atmosphere, gives a toothless smile, and bursts into a fit of giggles, clearly amused by _something._

“Well, I’m glad _someone’s_ happy.” Hajime said, wryly. More mess, _again._

“I _was_ hoping that the Christmas tree would make him happy,” Nagito said “but…he wasn’t that interested in it until it caught fire.”

“Great. Now we know that if we light stuff on fire, he’ll love it. Our son is a pyromaniac.”

“Is that funny, baby?” Nagito tickled under their son’s chin, laughing himself when Kokichi’s mirth only seemingly increased, his giggles increasing in pitch. He reached out to tug on a handful of Nagito’s white hair, and Nagito allowed it, as always. Hajime had no doubt that Nagito would allow their son to rip out full strands if he thought it would make Kokichi happy. “Did Papa do something silly again?”

Baby talk had always seemed obnoxious to them before they had a child, but it was an inevitable habit to fall into once you had a baby yourself. Babies just responded better to higher pitches and exaggerated facial expressions. Kokichi himself loved when they pulled funny faces, and had a new obsession with pick-a-boo, which would have been irritating if it wasn’t so adorable. It was a sure-fire way to make him laugh, and it was a method their friends hastily diverted to whenever Kokichi was left with them and broke into the (inevitable) teary tantrum about his parents being absent. Babysitting him…it wasn’t a task most of their friends volunteered for anymore.

And Nagito always _fussed._ ~~Hajime was similar, not that he’d ever admit it.~~ It was no surprise that Kokichi was so attached to his parents. God knows what kind of co-dependant relationship they were encouraging…

“Silly Papa making the Christmas tree go POOF!” Nagito gesticulated wildly with his free arm, and Kokichi continued to giggle, tugging on his father’s hair. “Lucky Daddy was here to play sexy firefighter…” Nagito sent a playful wink towards his husband, and Hajime felt his cheeks pinken despite himself. After all of this time…the man was still such an incorrigible flirt! And here he thought married life would take the spark out of their relationship…

_“Papa_ needs to be more careful.” Hajime returned, after clearing his throat. “Seriously, Nagito. Bad luck or otherwise, we have a son now. I don’t want to raise him alone, so maybe…maybe you should be more careful about where you source your Christmas decorations!”

“Uh-oh. Papa made Daddy _cranky_ ,” Nagito said, and Kokichi went quiet for a moment, taking in the tone change. “I guess Papa just shouldn’t try to make this Christmas special at all, even though Papa’s bad luck was preceded by making his little angel smile.”

“Papa is being passive-aggressive. _Again.”_ It drove him mad. Why couldn’t his husband express irritation in a _normal_ way?

“Oh Hajime,” Nagito finally abandoned the pretence of speaking through Kokichi, eyeing his husband with a faint hint of displeasure “don’t you want to at least _try_ to go all out for this Christmas trial? I mean, the holiday season is supposed to be filled with hope and love! We _needed_ a Christmas tree.”

“Oh yeah? And how did that turn out, exactly?” Hajime challenged. “Because right now we’ve got one burnt-ass tree in front of us, as well as a scorched carpet and _glass fragments_.”

“We have our baby smiling!” Nagito lifted Kokichi dramatically, rather reminiscent of that one Disney film about lions Chiaki was fond of. “Kichi loves the Christmas tree! Here, hold him for a minute.”

Hajime wordlessly accepted their child with an unimpressed expression, licking his thumb and swiping across the bridge of his delicate nose, where a piece of ash was resting. Seeing that there didn’t muster any feelings of good will within him. Kokichi could have died from _smoke inhalation._ “Bad Papa.” He grumbled.

“Baba, lala…” Kokichi babbled, as if in agreement. “Ba…”

“Found it!” Nagito chirped, surfacing from a nearby box with a crumpled piece of fabric. He’d started riffling around the moment he’d handed Kokichi over, and smoothed out his prize until it resembled more of a-

A hat. A stupid Christmas hat, like the one that fictional fat man wore in his depictions. Hajime held back his simmering annoyance as Nagito came forward, patting down his brown hair and slotting it in place. It felt itchy and uncomfortable, and Hajime was about to rip it off and lose his temper when-

Kokichi giggled. Loudly. His chubby hand tried to grasp it, but couldn’t quite reach due to how Hajime was holding him. It didn’t deter him though, and he continued squirming, still giggling happily.

“I see.” Never let it be said that Hajime was stupid, even if his cold logical side often got entangled with his impulsively emotional one. “If it makes him happy…”

“That’s what this is all for, right? It isn’t exactly my ideal afternoon, listening to Gundam wax poetic about the last full moon, pun intended, to get that Christmas tree, but I did it because I want to make it authentic, for Kichi’s sake. And if he does end up loving Christmas as much as Sonia says he will…”

“Of course we’ll do it every year.” Hajime finished, in firm agreement. He allowed Nagito to wriggle in beside him, their faces resting together as they both peered down at their smiling son. “Anything for him. Anything.”

Kokichi was their beloved child. The only child they’d ever have. If suffering through these bizarre Christmas displays made him happy…

Well, it made sense that, in turn, it would make them happy as well. There was nothing either of them wanted more than to be a happy family, and dote on their son together. 

“Let’s buy a tree together.” Hajime decided. “Not a real one, but one that isn’t so…depressing. We can get ornaments, as well, but I pick the lights this time. I don’t want to run the risk of your bad luck backfiring on us again.”

“Anything for you, my love!” Nagito pressed a peck to the side of Hajime’s mouth, before doing the same to Kokichi, only on his forehead. Two gangly arms wrapped around Hajime’s shoulders, and he relaxed in the hold, leaning into his husband contently. “Should we take our precious angel with us?”

“I think so. Lest he become a diabolical _demon_ for our chosen babysitter.” They’d roped Mahiru into babysitting last time, and the photographer had practically _flung him_ back into their arms when they’d come back from their anniversary date. Kokichi had already been settled before they left, but he’d woken up screaming when he realised his parents were no longer around. No amount of soothing (from anyone but his parents) could calm him down when that happened.

“Hey now! Kichi isn’t a _demon._ ” Nagito made a show of pouting playfully, Kokichi finding immediate delight in the funny expression. “He’s a precious little _angel,_ and Papa just loves him _so much!”_

Hajime had a feeling Kokichi would be the type of child to be spoiled thoroughly every Christmas.

~~More like every day, but Hajime was in denial.~~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Nagito and Hajime as doting parents who’d spoil the shit out of baby Kokichi, and Kokichi as the type of clingy baby that would wail constantly when separated from his fathers.
> 
> The rest of the Danganronpa cast are just living in their world, and have no choice but to be happy about it. They all love Kokichi and are happy to be his aunts and uncles 😊 
> 
> Anywho, I hope anyone reading enjoyed this messy little oneshot. I know this year has been pretty shit, but I hope that no matter what you celebrate, you manage to have a good holiday season. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! 💕💕💕
> 
> (Also, I took the title for this fic from the song ‘Only Time of Year’ by Brandy Clark. I heard it in the movie Happiest Season.)


End file.
